Like My Other Half
by lou-thewriter
Summary: A short Quil and Claire story. "Quil was my everything – my brother, my father, my mentor, my best friend, my teacher, my play mate, my shoulder to cry on…why shouldn’t he be something more?"
1. Prologue

Like My Other Half

by: Lou

A/N: This is the prologue to my Claire / Quil imprinting story. It's fluff, because I like fluff . I also like reviews.

Disclaimer: Obviously, I don't own the Stephenie Myer universe. If I did, I would be a rich (and happy) woman.

--

Quil was my everything – my brother, my father, my mentor, my best friend, my teacher, my play mate, my shoulder to cry on…why shouldn't he be something more? Sure, he was attractive. But had I ever seen him date anyone? Not in the fifteen years I had known him. Maybe there was a reason? I couldn't think of one, and we had no secrets. Or at least, that's what I thought.

--

My phone rang, making me jump a little, and reluctantly turn away from my current sentence. Quil. I smiled. He always made me smile, I told myself and answered without hesitation.

"Quil," I breathed.

"Claire," he replied.

"Are you coming over today?" I asked, trying not to sound anxious. I definitely was.

"Anything, for you." Good. That's what I wanted to hear.

"Good," I told him, mimicking my thought. Recently, I had explored the idea of being more than friends with Quil, and had come to the conclusion that I wanted Quil to be mine. Not that he wasn't already; we were constantly together - almost closer than best friends. Almost like my other half. Almost.

He bounded up to my back porch in wolf form some ten minutes later. I loved him like this too. Who wouldn't? As I bent down to pet his shaggy form, he leaned forward and licked my cheek. "Quil," I whined, wiping my face on my shoulder. I caught a glimpse of him rolling his eyes, and hugged him tightly. "Missed you," I told him. As I pulled back, I caught his eyes holding a meaningful look. This was routine. I turned away from him, facing the old screen door.

I listened as he whimpered slightly in his dog form and then took a small gasp into human skin. This was when I wanted to turn around and throw myself into his arms, but as I found out the first time I tried, it was highly forbidden. I was eight when that incident occurred, and it still made me blush when I thought about it.

After a short ruffle of clothing, he said "Alright," gruffly, and I found myself in his waiting arms. He chuckled. "Oh Claire. Love you."

"Love you, too," I admitted, pressing my face into the cotton material of his shirt. I inhaled slowly, taking in his smell. Trees and soap, the same as every other time I had had my cheek against his chest. We stood like that on my old white porch for a long time, my arms around his wide waist, and it started to rain slightly. 'My favorite weather,' I thought, trying to keep my mind from wandering to places that made my heart hurt. Places where Quil wasn't just hugging me…

I squeezed him – and my eyes – tighter, as my head spun. He kissed my cheek and pulled back. "You want Chinese? I'll order and pay." He always ordered and paid. I smiled.

"Whatever _you _want." I grabbed his hand and pulled him through the door.


	2. Confused

Like My Other Half

Like My Other Half

by: Lou

A/N: My first chapter! I think I've decided to make this a two-chapter story. Hope you enjoy this, and reviews are nice.

Disclaimer: Once again, I am a poor, poor woman. I do not claim to own any of this (plot excluded).

--

We sat in the living room on the couch, barely three inches from each other, watching Pulp Fiction for the third time that month. I was quiet – thinking about Quil and myself…again. Of course he noticed. Damn his observance skills.

"Hey," he said, leaning forward to get a better look at my face. "What's wrong?" He placed his now empty Chinese carton on the coffee table along with his chopsticks. How he managed to eat rice with those things, I would never know. "This is your favorite part," he stated.

I looked away from his face. "I have a lot on my mind."

Of course he wouldn't just let it be at that. "It must be big, for you to miss the twist competition."

"It is."

"Want to give me a hint?" He asked gently. He was trying hard to catch my eyes. I studied the world outside the window for a moment. It was still drizzling lightly. I knew that if I looked at him I wouldn't be able to resist any longer. My stomach was already doing a million flips a second. 'Just do it,' I told myself, and bit my lip as I faced him. I observed him for a moment. His face was confused…and concerned, and so beautiful.

"More than anything," I told him, and kissed him full on the lips.

Ecstasy. Pure ecstasy. His lips were so warm, and his breath was so sweet in my mouth. He was startled at first, pulling back slightly, but I persisted, so he leaned forward and slid his hands around my waist. He pulled me up, spreading my legs around his torso and sliding me into his lap. Something about Quil seemed torn. He was being rough, but also tense. Like he didn't want to push me too far. Like I was going to run away, and he didn't want that to happen, and yet he couldn't keep himself from acting this way.

I ignored his strange attitude, and bit down on his lip while tugging on the hair at the nape of his neck. I wanted him so bad. My head was swirling, just from being so close to him.

"Quil," I groaned against his mouth. I felt his breathing hitch, and suddenly, he had pulled away from me and moved to the opposite side of the couch. He startled me, causing me to bite down on my tongue. "What?" I asked, holding my hand up to my mouth. "What is it?"

His face was crumpled. But more than that, it was ashamed and appalled and torn. So torn. "Quil," I begged, inching closer to him.

"Stop," he said weakly. I was confused.

"What?"

"Just…just wait a minute," he said firmly, silencing me. I stared at him; puzzled by the expression I had never seen on his face before. He dropped his head down into his palms, and his brown hair tumbled down on top of his hands. I watched as he sighed and waited a few minutes before bringing his face back up to mine.

"Claire," he groaned, reaching up to tug at a strand of hair beside my ear. I wrapped my hand around his, and he brought his pained eyes to mine in response. "What do you know about imprinting?"

"Imprinting?" I thought for a moment. "Nothing. I've heard it mentioned once or twice…" I trailed off, thinking again and looking into the distance. "No one has ever explained it to me," I told him, returning my gaze to his face.

It was true. I knew all about the pack. My uncle was the leader of the pack, for heaven's sake. I knew the old Quileute legends, but whenever I was younger and asked about imprinting I got the typical "We'll tell you when you're older" response, and eventually I simply lost interest.

"I'm going to explain it to you. Right now."


	3. Adored

Like My Other Half

Like My Other Half

by: Lou

A/N: This is my final chapter. I hope everyone has enjoyed the story! Please leave me a review.

Disclaimer: Only the plot is mine.

--

_"I'm going to explain it to you. Right now."_

I was silent as he looked off into the distance. His eyes were open, but I could tell he wasn't seeing the same tattered old room that I was. He waited another moment and then refocused his gaze on my face. "Claire," he said again. I never wanted him to stop saying it. It sounded so good coming from his lips. _'His lips…'_ I groaned inwardly, my head starting to spin again. The butterflies were back. _'Don't think about his lips.'_

"How long have you known me?" He asked, pulling me out of my head.

"Forever," I replied without hesitation.

"Fifteen years," he amended, looking solemn. "In those fifteen years, have I ever dated anyone?"

"No…" I replied, hesitance in my voice. He ignored it, which must mean that he was too involved with his own explanation to care.

"And, in fifteen years, have I ever left your side for more than two days at a time?"

"I had to think slightly harder about this one. "No," I responded.

I could tell that he was on a roll now. "Have I ever missed a birthday? Have I not grabbed at every opportunity to spend time with you? Has a day ever gone by without me telling you that I love you?"

I was quiet now, realizing just how much Quil was there for me. He answered his own questions, not waiting for me to say anything. "No."

"Quil, I…"

"Claire," he growled, _'Oh God, that will never get old,' _"Wait. Just Wait." I shut my mouth as he ran a hand through his hair, searching for the right words. "I – I…Claire, I love you more than anyone else in the entire world; more than my parents, more than Jake or Embry, more than my sister." He stopped here, looking into my eyes. I couldn't focus enough to tell my eyes what expression to make. I only hoped it was something good, and was relieved when Quil searched them and then started again, pain written across his face. "The way I love you…it should hurt! I should feel like my heart is going to explode. But I don't! My heart has expanded a little more with every moment I spend with you." He took a breath and grabbed my hands, his eyes burning from the passion and truth of what he was saying. "My world doesn't revolve around me anymore. My world hasn't revolved around me in fifteen years! It's all about you...every second of everyday I think about you. Only you. Claire, if I didn't have you now, I would die, I'm sure of it. But I could never let that happen! I need you more than I need food…or-or, water! Claire, you are my everything."

My heart swelled, and I watched a tear run down Quil's cheek. I raised a hand to his face and brushed it away, but as soon as I did, a tear fell from my eye as well. He reached his hand up and swept it away with his thumb. "And that, Claire, is what imprinting is."

"Is it just you?" I asked. I had a million questions running through my mind. Who else imprinted? How long ago did he imprint on me? Was it the same thing for everyone? Can you…un-imprint?

"No," he said. "It's Jake and Renesme; Sam and Emily; Paul and Rachel…" He trailed off. His eyes were troubled; as if afraid what he would say would scare me. "Claire, I imprinted on you the first time I saw you. Everybody does. The pack – we don't have a choice who it is. I saw you when you were only two years old and suddenly I knew that you were going to be my entire life."

I thought about that. He had been waiting around for me to grow up for 15 years. I couldn't imagine waiting for him to be this for that long. He had always been exactly what I needed, fitting my stage of life perfectly. I couldn't imagine knowing that one day I would have this with him, but not being able to have it. "Wasn't it hard? Waiting for me to grow up?"

"No," he replied immediately. "I've always loved you the same way you loved me. My love for you grows the same way yours does. I guess, when I first met you, I loved you like a daughter…almost."

I smiled mischievously. "And now? How do you love me?" I wrapped my arms around his neck.

He smiled back. "I love you like my best friend. Like my soul mate. Like my other half." He fell silent. I moved closer to him so our faces were less than a foot apart. And suddenly, I felt whole. I felt as if everything I would ever need was right here by my side. And it was.

Slightly hesitating, I leaned towards his face, and felt his warm breath on my lips. I closed the gap between our mouths, and scooted myself up into his lap, my arms around his neck. He slid his arms around my waist and pulled me tighter to his body. I pulled away quickly, and Quil looked at me with confusion in his eyes. "Would you believe me if I said I felt the same?"

He laughed, "I just might," and kissed me again.


	4. Author's Note

Author's Note

Author's Note.

So this isn't another chapter in my story, unfortunately. I have gotten some good reviews on this, and a few of them want me to write another chapter. The only problem is, I had planned on that being the end of the story.

I am more than willing to write a few more chapters, if I knew where to start and where to go with them. If anyone has any suggestions, please let me know. As of now, I'm going to let this story be and focus on publishing a longer Bella and Edward story I already have written.

So this is just letting everyone know my standing on writing new chapters. I would love for you all to read my new stories (I'm also thinking of writing a Jacob and Renesmee one!) and thanks for all the great reviews.

-Lou


End file.
